Unit dose compositions can include a beneficial composition such as a detergent product, a color care agent, a softening agent, or a fragrance. Unit dose detergent products are often found by consumers to be preferable for use as they have several advantages, including convenience of use and dispensing, lower cost per use, and avoiding or minimizing direct skin contact with potentially irritating cleaning compositions.
Unit dose liquid detergent compositions are often contained within water-soluble or water-dispersible films, and thus are limited to low water levels to prevent the films from being dissolved or dispersed pre-maturely by the enclosed liquid detergent compositions. The typical water content of a unit dose liquid detergent composition is less than 25 wt % based on the total weight of the composition.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,416 discloses unit dose liquid detergent compositions enclosed within a water-soluble polymeric film pouch, which exemplifies a liquid detergent composition with a water content of 16.29 wt %.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,319 discloses water-soluble packets containing concentrated liquid cleaning compositions, which contain less than about 10 wt % of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,757 discloses water soluble pouches containing liquid detergent compositions which contain less than 25 wt % water, and preferably between 5-15 wt % water.
US 2016/0040099 A1 discloses a unit dose liquid laundry detergent composition containing about 5.5-20 wt % (e.g., 11.66 wt %) of water.
Water is an inexpensive ingredient of unit dose compositions and a ubiquitous solvent. There is a need for an aqueous composition that contains high water content, which would reduce the cost of goods while retaining the benefit of the beneficial composition. The present disclosure provides such an aqueous composition, as well as a method of producing and using such a composition in unit dose compositions.